


Who Is It?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Who Is It?

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash was helping don in the lab

Raph was in the dojo training  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was walking home from the movies.

Donnie was inventing stuff as usual.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and kissed donnies cheek 

Raph groaned a bit  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was almost home.

Donnie churred and tackled her to the ground nipping her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash moaned"someones frisky today!~"

Raph went to thw surface  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went inside her apartment.

Donnie smirked nipping her shoulders sucking on them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash moaned

Raph was riding his motorcycle  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got naked about to hop in the shower.

Donnie sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash gasped moaning and came 

Raph groaned trying to ignore gis ugeres  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara walked into her shower.

Donnie switched nipples.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash maoned 

Raph growled and went into an alley to releave himself

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
That alley happened to be right outside Clara's apartment. She sang in her shower.

Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash came in his mouth she turned bright red 

Raph heard her and snuck into her house  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara washed her body and her hair rinsing herself off.

Donnie fingered her after he swallowed her cum pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph snuck into the shower with her 

Ash blushed and moaned  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed looking at him.

Donnie rubbed along her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash twitched and squrimed 

Raph kissed u to shut u up  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Mmm!" Clara said into the kiss trying to push him away from her.

Donnie massaged her g spot scissoring it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash squirted on him 

Raph rubbed ur clit  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Donnie lapped up her cum and thrusted into her really fast.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash gasped and came again "so big!!" 

Raph shoved in

2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain as she cried.

Donnie smirked and rammed into her deeper and faster.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash whimpered in pain as ge cherry popped 

Raph heard her crying and stopped  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Get outta me! It hurts!" Clara said whimpering in pain.

Donnie stroked her cheek and slammed into her harder and faster.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash tried to pull him out of her "stop it!!! 

Raph bit ur neck claimmin u as he came  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pain as she came all around him.

Donnie came inside her after hitting her g spot.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph pulled out 

Ash pulled him out of her and she ran to her room crying  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara slapped him really hard across his cheek and ran out of her shower to her room locking her door.

Donnie ran after her opening up her door.  
"Sweetie I'm sorry. I'm just on my mating season."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash whimpered and backed up in a corner still bleeding "u-u raped me Donnie!!" 

Raph left growling  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Can Raph not leave? XD  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Sure 

Raph busted the door down  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed backing away from him crying.

Donnie stroked her cheek.  
"I know baby and I'm sorry. I love you."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash flinched when he touched her

Raph hugged her gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him away from her punching him in his jaw. She ran to her front door.

Donnie kissed her lips softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pushed him away "LEAVE ME ALONE DONNIE!!" 

Raph groaned and grabbed u  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara struggled in his grasp.  
"Let me go!"

Donnie growled at her.  
"Never! You're my mate!"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
"No!! Ur my mate and i love u!!" raph growled

Ash started crying in fear  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed beet red.

Donnie kissed her lips softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pushed him away as she curled up "y-y did u do this to me Donnie i could get pregnant!" 

Raph kissed u gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Donnie shook his head no.  
"You can't because you didn't cum when I did."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
"That doesnt matter!! If spem gets in a girls vagina they still can get pregnant!!" ash screamed 

Raph smile in the kiss

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pulled away blushing.

Donnie sighed.  
"I want children with you baby."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash hugged him 

Raph smiled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him.

Donnie hugged her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash kissed him 

Raph smiled and nuzzled back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Donnie churred kissing her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pulled away and nuzzled him 

Raph kissed ur head "come home with me"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"I can't. I have a life up here. Besides I don't even know your name."

Donnie churred and growled playfully.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph frowned "mt names Raphael and please my love " he said nuzzling u 

Ash giggled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned again.  
"I'm Clara and why can't you live up here with me?"

Donnie nuzzled her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
"Because im a turtle"Raph said

Ash purred  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.

Donnie groped her butt cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash took his hands off her ass "no Donnie" 

Raph kissed u gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Donnie frowned and sighed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash frowned 

Raph picked u up gently and laid on the bed with u on his chest  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara listened to his heartbeat.

Donnie groped her boobs.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash gasped and kicked him in the groin "GET OUT U PERVERT!!" 

Raph stroked ur head gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep on him.

Donnie shook his head no growling at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash punched him hard then got dressed "im not ur mate anymore donatello!!" 

Raph smiled and fell asleep  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Donnie growled and tied her to his bed.  
"Oh yes you are!"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash screamed and struggled "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Donnie kissed her mouth to shut her up groping her boobs.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash didnt kiss back she cried and begged to be let go  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Donnie sighed untying her and let her go.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash backed away from him crying hard "ur a monster Donnie! U NEVER LOVED ME!!  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Yes I did! I do love you! I'm just on my mating season right now!"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash frowned and hugged him as she slowly fell asleep

*a month later*  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was in her apartment waiting for Raph to show up.

Donnie was in his lab inventing things.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash walked into the lab smiling 

Raph snuck up behind Clara and kissed her cheek "hey good-looking~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.  
"Hi there sexy."

Donnie looked up and smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph smiled

Ash nuzzled under his chin "the baby's kicking"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rubbed his inner thighs.

Donnie churred and rubbed her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph churred 

Ash smiled softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara grinned.

Donnie nuzzled her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash felt a hard kick makibg her whimper

Raph kissed u  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Donnie rubbed her stomach gently.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled sitting in his lap 

Raph purred softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Donnie rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled "i love u donatello~" 

Raph smirked  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

"I love you too sweetie."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph chuckled and picked u up 

Ash smiled and purred nuzzling him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Donnie churred and chirped.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled 

Raph smiled and kissed u  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Donnie nuzzled her cheek churring.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and churred a bit as her baby kicked under his hands 

Raph smiled annd laid her on the bed  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Donnie felt and touched his mate's stomach.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash purred 

Raph smiled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Donnie nipped her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash blushed 

Raph chuckled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled.

Donnie sucked on her earlobe.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash moaned 

Raph smiled "i love u"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I know."

Donnie smirked kissing her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash kissed back 

Raph smiled and nuzzled u  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Donnie deepened the kiss.  
"Want to make love sweetie?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash blushed and nodded  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Make love to me Raph!"

Donnie slowly entered her and thrusted faster into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash gasped and moaned "donni3 gentle the baby!" 

Raph thrust in kissin her neck  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Donnie nodded thrusting slower into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph thrusted hard

Ash moaned  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Donnie smirked thrusting a little bit faster into her.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash moaned louder "oh god its so big inside me!!" 

Raph thrusted harder  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Donnie reached her g spot pounding into it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash came heavily

Raph smashed into her g-spot  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara climaxed all around him moaning.

Donnie reached his peak and came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph came heavily 

Ash panted smiling  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.

Donnie nuzzled her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and kissed him 

Raph purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Donnie kissed her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
*3 months later*  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was in the lair reading a book.

Donnie was in his lab.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash walked in "Donnie" she said softly 

Raph kissed ur head  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled as she continued reading.

"Hey baby," Donnie said to her churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled"will u come lay with me and the babies

Raph:*kisses u*  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Donnie nodded and followed her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash went to their room and laid on the bed 

Raph smiled

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch as she read.

Donnie rubbed her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled as he rubbed her belly "i love u Donnie" 

Raph purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara then stopped and continued reading.

"I love you too baby."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash kissed him deeply

Raph kissed ur neck  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.  
"Raph I'm trying to read!"

Donnie nuzzled her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash giggled 

Raph chuckled "so~"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara tried to read again.

Donnie nuzzled her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph purred

Ash yawned and purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed as she read.

Donnie kissed her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash kissed back

Raph grabbed ur breast messing with them  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and moaned.

Donnie kissed her roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pulled away and snuggled into his chest

Raph smirked  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Donnie cuddled against her wrapping his arms around her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash slowly fell asleep 

Raph pulled her shirt off  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gasped.

Donnie fell asleep as well.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph licked her breast

(Omg aot is getting me so tensed XD)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
I see XD 

Clara moaned shivering in delight.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph smirked and sucked on her nipple  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph smirked and fingered her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled her body racking with pleasure.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph stopped  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Why'd you stop Raph?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph licked ur pussy  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph gently bit ur clit  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph smirked  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph kissed u

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph smiled in the kiss  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara deepened the kiss.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Rapg pulled away smiling  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
*later*  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara woke up and saw Raph next to her.

Donnie was up and he saw his mate.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph held u close nuzzling u 

Ash snored softly snuggling closer to him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered.

Donnie kissed her cheek rubbing her hip.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash purred 

Raph woke up "babe r u ok"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Yeah fine why?"

Donnie rubbed her stomach.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph kissed ur head gently "i had a dream about u getting hurt" 

Ash smiled in her sleep

4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I'm fine sexy see?"

Donnie nuzzled her neck to try to get her to wake up.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash groaned and pushed donnie away as she rolled onto her side 

Raph smiled and kissed u  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Donnie frowned and sighed.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash snored softly yawning  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph pulled u on top of him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Donnie got up and went to take a shower.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph chuckled

Ash woke up  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled.

"Morning sweetie."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pouted "y were u trying to wake us up" she asked talking about her and her unborn child

Raph smirked and blew on ur stomach to make farting noises  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara laughed and giggled.  
"Raph I'm pregnant."

"Sorry," Donnie said frowning.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash got up and walked over and laid her head on his chest "ur mean i was having a good dream too" 

Raph chuckled and kept at it  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara laughed and giggled some more.

Donnie rubbed her stomach and her back.  
"Sorry sweetie."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash pouted "i wanna snuggle again don don" she whined a bit nuzzling his chest

Raph laughed  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Donnie nodded and wrapped his arms around her snuggling against her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled and yawned 

Raph smirked  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his neck.

Donnie nuzzled her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash purred

Raph purred  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara bit his neck drawing blood.

Donnie licked her neck.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph growled "hey" 

Ash whimpered "donnie no"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara lapped up the blood.  
"What?"

Donnie sighed and stopped.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph smirked and fingered u 

Ash pulled him onto the bed and laid on him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Donnie nuzzled her stomach.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph purred 

Ash yawned  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Gotta go see you tomorrow  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Donnie fell asleep snuggling against her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash smiled in her sleep 

Raph chuckled  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph purred  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed then kissed his neck.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph moaned  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara made hickies on his neck then bit him really hard drawing blood.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph rubbed u growling in pleasure*  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Ash the fox sin of greed  
Ash the fox sin of greed  
Raph purred  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.


End file.
